Grey Area
by BleedingHearts101
Summary: AU- When Nero's first mission to earth doesn't go as planned will Dante be able to save him or will they be lost to eachother forever? rated M for non-con, abuse, and Dante being a perv! eventually slash DantexNero
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Hello, Hello, I'm back! My newest induction Grey Area…all I can say is just read it…**

**Disclaimer: yeah right**

Angels and Demons, Good and Evil, Light and Dark, Black and White. No grey area, either it is or it isn't, no in between, no almost, no sort of. Nero didn't like it one bit. Didn't believe a word of it, how could he, the arm he'd been created with is a sure sign. He sighed to himself glancing around the class room. Gabriel, the instructor stood at the front of the class, white wings folded neatly behind flowing robes of ivory and chocolate brown. And poor Nero, why, he is here to get his wings. Everything had become so mundane for the white haired teen, he could no longer stand the sight of everyone so goddamned (oops) happy. I mean this is Heaven after all, everyone is SOPPOSED to be happy, then why is Nero so miserable? He was bored, plain and simple.

As Gabriel droned on about this or that, mostly about all the good God had done after banishing that bothersome Satan. Nero had heard it all, he is sick of hearing it, but he had to complete these courses in order to go to earth. Once there his soul purpose is to help mankind but that doesn't mean he can't have a little fun along the way right? Well he had to get through this first.

"Mr. Angelo, are you with us today?"

The instructors voice brought Nero back to his reality, he rolled his ice blue eyes but nodded none the less.

"Care to repeat the last thing I said."

Nero sighed, it was the same damned thing they'd discussed yesterday, "Yeah, God says it's wrong for man to lay with man."

Gabriel gave a curt nod, "very good, now please pay attention, if you are to go to earth and lead these humans along the right path then you have to know what to watch out for."

Nero nodded for about the billionth time during the class. He didn't know how much of the crap he actually believed for obvious reasons. But love? Love is love right? Why should it matter gender, race, age, or anything else. He didn't think it was right that humans should be condemned for loving someone just because society and God don't deem it appropriate. Of course he keeps these opinions to himself, it's blasphemy to think anything different in God's eyes.

Class had been dismissed for the day, the teen rubbed his normal hand across his eyes. The other covered by a long white glove hidden discreetly inside the long sleeves of the white robe he wore, what he wouldn't give for a pair of the pants the humans wear.

Nero couldn't remember if he ever had a life outside of Heaven, he'd been here for as long as he could remember surrounded by bright white and other entities, one being an overbearing brunette and her stickler brother. She was part of the choir and he was a guardian angel. Oh, look, there she is now. The bubbly brunette bounced towards the boy, waving enthusiastically, when close enough she wove her arm through his,

"How was class Nero?" she beamed a bright smile.

"Same as it was yesterday and the day before that and the day before that." He knew which direction this conversation was headed in, the same place it always does. Sympathy passed through her doe eyes,

"I don't understand why you don't just be a GA like Credo, he could pull a couple strings and get you started right away." Yes, here we go AGAIN!

Nero shrugged the girl off, "I don't want to be a guardian Kyrie, I don't just want to watch over, save them at a moments notice or some such crap. I want to interact with them, I want to get out of here!" He waved his arms slightly dropping them back to his side in defeat,

"There's gotta be more for me out there than just this, don't you understand?"

She shook her head with sad eyes, "Sometimes I just don't get you Nero, everyone is so happy here, how can you not be happy here."

Nero pouted, his bottom lip protruding slightly, "Because I don't think I was meant to be here, at least when I get my wings I can come and go as I please." he absentmindedly rubbed his deformed arm, he'd kept it hidden for so long, he longed for acceptance. Anyone, including the girl before him cringed when they saw it so he opt to keep it covered. He closed his eyes shaking his head; he really didn't want to be having this conversation. Nero walked past Kyrie ignoring her call. Thank God Credo wasn't around, he maybe a GA but he wasn't a very good one. In the past six months he'd lost six people, that's gotta say something about his handy work.

Nero walked the well worn path to a secluded crystal gazebo completely surrounded by white and pink sakura blossoms, they always seemed to be in full bloom here. He sat on the clear bench, a soft breeze blew sending flower petals astrewn; the simple act brought a rare smile to his face. He stripped the glove from his arm setting it down beside him. The arm glowed blue at being freed, he flexed the fingers feeling the strength that flowed through the limb. Nero relaxed into his seat and pulled out an opened box of pockys from inside his robe, he popped one of the chocolate coved treats into his mouth twirling the end of the stick lightly coating his tongue with smooth sweetness, he grinned around the stick feeling a moment of pure bliss.

"Do you have another one of those?"

Nero jumped, eyes flying open at the sound of his superiors voice. Gabriel materialized before him taking the seat across from him, smiling,

"I thought I'd find you here." He swiped a strand of brown hair behind his ear and fixed his green eyes on his student, sighing,

"Nero, you are my best student, but you lack focus…you have the drive and the determination to do this, there is nothing more I'd love to see than for you to earn your wings, perhaps that would bring the light into your eyes."

Nero stared at him before casting his eyes down, he could never lock eyes with any of them for to long. There was to much in their eyes, like their souls ran too deep, the colors swirled and boiled running ramped with memories of ancient wars and dreams. Gabriel leaned forward threading his fingers through those of Nero's bringer and with his other hand swiped the hair from the boy's covered eyes. He meet the angels eyes for a moment, Gabriel placed a chaste kiss on his pale cheek.

"We had a conference today."

"We?"

"Yes, Michael, Raphael, and myself along with God. The subject of our conference was you."

Nero was slightly taken back, to be the subject of such profound entities is either really bad or really, really good, "And we have come to a decision concerning your future, even though you have yet to complete your required courses we believe it would be beneficiary for you to leave us and go to earth."

Nero just stared at him, his breathing all but stopped, Gabriel smiled wide,

"Really?!"

The Archangel nodded holding out a manila folder,

"What's this?"

"Your first mission."

Nero open the folder, a few papers and a picture paper clipped on top. The man had the same hair and icy eyes as he.

"Dante Sparda."

**First chapter, I got a feeling this is going to be interesting so stick around. *hugs and kisses***


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi there, next chappy, didn't think I'd get it up this fast, this might be a little odd but it is the product of too much caffeine, sugar and not enough sleep.**_

**I don't mean to offend anyone with what is wrote here and I'm sorry if I do please keep in mind I LUV SMORES, flames WILL be used to roast marshmallows and I will share ^-^**

**Disclaimer: not in this lifetime.**

"_Dante Sparda"_

25 years old,

6'0"

blue eyes,

white hair,

Half human, half demon.

Nero read the last line of description a third time,

"Half human, half…demon?" he quirked and eyebrow at Gabriel over the folder. He nodded,

"Demons are as real as angels Nero, you know that and some demons have even mated with humans on earth and resulted in offspring."

"But he looks human, according to the teachings the only time otherworld entities mated with humans the results were nothing but monstrosities that feed on flesh and blood*."

"There are always exceptions to the rules Nero."

Nero shook his head clearing the thought, "I don't want to think about that right now, it makes my head hurt." Gabriel suppressed a laugh. Ancient history of the angelic kind was not one of Nero's strong points.

"Anyway Nero, your mission is to lead his human side into the light, for too long he has let his demon take control and it has grown out of control, it is your job to reach in and grasp his human side and make him see the error of his ways…I know it sounds boring, but I do believe you will be pleasantly surprised."

He closed the folder and his eyes trying to process all the information, "So now what?"

"Now, we go see God, you have an audience with him." The younger gaped. An audience? With God?! The angel pulled the boy to his feet,

"Mustn't keep Him waiting."

The effulgence light was almost blinding as the doors before Nero were pulled open, he finally decided that this light is not just that but of a being of a higher order than he. The sheer intensity of florescent white nearly blinding, his hand before his orbs as a shield as the Archangel lead him forward into this divine luminosity.

"This is the Chamber of God, your eyes will adjust to the light, just don't stair straight into it." The soft toned Gabriel whispered. It was all Nero could do not to stare into this brilliance, every which way he diverted his eyes was this LIGHT.

"Step forward Boy." A voice boomed, echoing off a seemingly empty hall. He moved forward with a slight push from the accompanying angel.

"Gabriel speaks highly of you, as do all your instructors and seem to think you would benefit from being allowed to travel to earth on a _special_ mission, but before I allow you to do such a thing I need to know beyond the shadow of a doubt that you have the ability to judge a soul as you will have to do on earth. I have set before you a series of three test young man, three random souls recently brought before a Justice, I've brought them here instead, you will gaze into their souls as you have been taught and judge them for yourself…understood."

Nero could only nod.

"Good, then let the trials begin, bring forth the first."

A woman entered from behind Nero. On first appearance a ragged soul, tired; small two inch incisions on either wrist. She seemed scared but the warming light slowly affecting her mood. She turned to face the teen. Nero smiled, this young woman stepped forward offering her wrists, she knew her soul was to be judged. Nero knew the signs of suicide, he closed his eyes and opened his own soul. Pain, anger, sadness slipped from the soul and into Nero, he followed his senses deeper.

Hazy, someone's hand on the back of a woman's head, her face only inches deep in a dishpan full of soapy water. Nero couldn't see the attackers face, the woman stopped struggling, the lack of air knocking her unconscious and she fell to a lump on the kitchen floor. A serrated kitchen knife pulled from the same water and each wrist is sliced wide open, crimson blood stains white tile. Nero pulled back from the soul, the woman's eyes are filled with unshed tears of joy, someone knows the truth now.

"This one stays in Heaven."

"On what grounds?" God demands.

"She was murdered." Barely above a whisper, his eyes never leaving the woman.

"Very Good." An unknown celestial steps forward to lead the woman to her new home.

The second soul appeared moments later wearing black, a white collar around his neck-a priest. Nero has seen more than one in his day. The priest folded his arms before him awaiting his judgment to receive his final place in Heaven or so he thought. Nero stopped before him. The priest seemed confused, the younger smiled reassuringly. He gazed deep into the hazel brown eyes. His memories and past flooded through the angel. The second born son, Jewish decent, practically destined to become a priest. Spent his youth as an alter boy, following the rituals and written word to the 'T'. fast forward a few years, now a full-fledged priest. Late night confessionals and runaways become his _specialty. _Taking the young to his private chambers he intends to rid the youths of their sins, cleanse their filthy souls with wine and prayers and while they lay comatose ravage their young bodies with evil tendencies and vile disciplines. Then every morning on his knees before a crucified Christ begging forgiveness for such indecencies, always a wicked smile behind placid lips.

Nero had seen more than enough to make a final judgment on where this soul should be placed for the remainder of eternity. He turned into the direction of God's voice, enraged,

"To Hell, send this sick bastard to Hell!" He pointed back to the soul, the look of pure astonishment wrote clearly on his translucent face.

"Why young one? Why send a man of the cloth, a disciple of Christ to the bowels of Hell?" The voice questioned almost teasingly.

"For the rape and sodomize of children when he swore to protect the weak, teach them, bring them to Your light!"

"Are you sure?"

How in the hell can HE still be so calm, Nero thought,

"Yes, of course, without a doubt!" he remarked assuredly, quickly, and emotionless.

Nero head HIM sigh, "Johanne, Privy, take him away." Two angels emerged from the surrounding light to lead the soul away, he didn't resist, he couldn't, his head bowed low as the angels lead him away.

"Third and final soul."

An older man, on first look died of natural causes. Nero gazed deeper, the man had a wild youth: Drinking, fighting, ect…

A very kind heart, helped anyone he could if was within his power. He did believe in God but church was not a part of his daily or even weekly life. He held a great appreciation for nature, for the rain-a thunderstorm. He gazed at Nero through unyielding grey-blue eyes. A gaze that could melt the heart or strike fear into the bravest. He stared back digging deeper into the soul, felt the love for the family he left behind. He hadn't been ready to die but made his peace all the same. Nero watched silently as his life unfolded before him, letting his memories tango with reality only he could relive: a tough childhood, a mother that was no more than a child herself, to many siblings and never enough food. He found his freedom on the highway and also his soul mate. A worn highway and a cold drizzle that just wouldn't let up. He retrieved her from the side of the road and there they fell in love, an ageless love- a love that knew no bounds. Through three children and more than a few hard times they grew inseperatable. He'd given her the world had it been his to give.

More than a few years passed before Nero's eyes. They were supposed to grow old together, that was the plan but it wasn't meant to be. Struck with a deadly dieses, his chance for survival was not good. There he lay in a bed, arms tethered down, too many tubes, too many needles; resembling more the beeping machines that he's attached to than the human he's meant to be. His health had been failing rapidly, too many thing going wrong too fast. They made her decide; she knew he didn't want to lived this way, she knew, but how could she just let him go after everything they'd been through together…

But in the end she did the only thing she could-she let go.

He heard it all, every word spoken over his sedate body, silently thanking her for her strength.

Nero Drew back from the soul breath catching in his throat, unexpected tears stung his eyes and he flew into the brightness of the Almighty,

"How could you?! What did he ever do that was so wrong?! What was so wrong with his life that you had to take that away?!" he screamed, he fought had to get his emotions under control, never in his life had he felt the need for such an emotional outburst. He turned to the attending angels,

"Take him into Heaven, give him the best of whatever this place has to offer!"

Then to the soul. "What do you want?" sympathy so evident. Into his eyes, he stood in the middle of an open field, blue cloudless sky above him green grass below his feet; he'll be there until she's at his side once again.

Nero felt the tears as they rolled down his cheek, he gently touched the wetness, never before had such a thing happened, "Take him there!" he ordered.

God's light dulled momentarily, "I was beginning to wonder when your emotions would show through, you will need them for where you are going. And as far as that soul is concerned-his life had ran its course." Nero balled his fist, the nails of his deformed hand biting deep into his palm,

"That's your excurse! He was a good soul, the prime of his life!"

"Do not question my authority Boy!" The light sneered.

He furiously paced, "Why don't you heal them, take their pain away?"

"When Satan betrayed me, he also betrayed humanity, bringing them to their knees, I am not to blame for his folly!" The anger rising in his voice.

"You created him, just like you created us and everything else, you can fix it!" Nero screamed again, fuming.

The light softened as HE spoke again, "Gabriel leave us."

"But Lord…"

"I said to leave us." with a bit more force. The Archangel gave a slight bow before leaving the chamber.

His light dimmed even more, "Sit child, please." he sighed sitting on the appearing marble steps, "Listen Child and listen good…when Azazel (Satan) descended to earth with his followers he granted the humans favors,"

"I know all that, I've heard the stories, read the history, he gave man sin and in return he received pain." Nero interrupted

"Yes, and after all that all I can do is sit back and watch man digress, in short Nero…" he looked up sharp as He called him by his given name, "The only way to rid man of his sins is to rid the world of Azazel; but I cannot…he was my first and I still love him and until the day Azazel is destroyed man will continue to live and die with those sins…" Nero stared down idly playing with the hem of the robe he wore,

"I don't understand how mankind of today can be punished for the sins of yesteryear."

The voice sighed, "Man teaches man his ways, they learn from one another, passed down through generations, he carries the sins of his fathers." Nero stood crossing his arms, muttering incoherently.

'One more thing boy, if you are to go to earth then you will need to wear something a bit more appropriate." Nero glanced down at his pristine robe,

"I've always worn this."

"Then it is time for a change." The warm light enveloped the teen, passing into his being before exploding away from him, "Much better."

Nero looked down once again, now govering his body was a black gauzy button down shirt and a pair of loose fitted light blue jeans and a studded belt around his waist.

"Gabriel is waiting, make me proud boy."

Nero grinned turning from the presence and exited the same doors he'd entered through. Gabriel greeted him on the other side,

"So I guess this means you are ready for your descent into the human world, have fun." with that the elder angel shoved him through a portal. Nero landed with a heavy thud on hard ground, it took him a moment to take in his new surroundings and the sound of honking as a speeding bus headed right for him. He had landed in the middle of a busy highway, he stared wide eyed unable to move as the 40 ton steel contraption headed straight for him at the last second an arm shot out grabbing him out of harms way. Nero stumbled back into the hard body knocking them both to the ground. The only thing he saw before he passed out were ice blue eyes and a flash og silver hair.

***according to the teachings of Enoch when the angels first came to earth to watch over mankind the grigori (watchers) mated with humans and their off spring were giants that feed on flesh and blood.* If you want to know more on this feel free to pm me, I have a thing for theology even though I am not religious.**

***hugs and kisses***


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch 3 Enjoy!**

Nero swung his head wearily from side to side, everything seemed groggy,

"Hey kid…" the voice seemed so far away. He barely opened his eyes feeling strong arms wrap around him lifting him to his feet and then weightlessness as his legs were swept out from under him. Nero's head lulled against a broad shoulder, his forehead pressed against the flesh of the others neck as he was held close. The others flesh was rather warm, Nero felt…safe?

Dante Sparda, 25 year old, proprietor of the world famous demon club _Devil May Cry_. And while that in its self isn't odd it's the mans appearance that strikes a few nerves. Pale, white hair, icy eyes, a body he probably sold his soul for, lightly tanned skin, not to mention the small blackish horns protruding form his forehead or the bifurcated tail of the same color sprouting from his backside. Most anyone who saw theses appendages figured they were just props, only a few actually know that they are real. Also well known for the red leather trench and the two woman usually hanging off his arms, one blond covered in leather and the other a brunette, cropped hair, bi-color eyes sporting shorts and a top easily a couple sizes to small.

Well, today he was by himself, minding his own business just walking down the sidewalk when out of nowhere this kid falls from the sky landing smack dab in the middle of oncoming traffic. When I saw oncoming, I mean a half a second from becoming nothing but a bloody stain on the asphalt. In a split second decision Dante reached for the white haired teen yanking him from harms way. Dante couldn't understand what made him save the boy, he's a self proclaimed hard ass that usually doesn't give two shits about the people around him; now if you ask the two girls nearest him they'd argue the point-more on that later. But in the millisecond the devil laid eyes on the boy there was something about him Dante wanted to corrupt *insert evil smirk*. The force of impact knocked them both to the ground, the boy over Dante's lap, the elder flat on his back. The kid seemed to have fainted, Dante smirked pushing his violet shades atop his head to get a better look at the kid. White hair matching his own, he seemed to be a few years younger, his pale skin held an otherworldly luster. Dante reached out swiping a few strands away from his face,

"Hey kid." it was barely above a whisper. His eyes cracked slightly revealing a bright oceanic blue, god, the boy reeked of innocence. Dante lifted himself along with the kid to their feet, the boy collapsed against the other as soon as they were upright. Dante sighed shaking his head he lifted the boy in his arms, holding him close.

He ignored the sideways glances a few passerby's gave him as he carried the boy a few more blocks to his home-the floor above the extensive club. Dante shouldered open the front door of his club, being the middle of the day the place was not yet open for business and eerily quiet. A few neon lights eliminated the bar reflecting off the many bottles of booze lined up in front of a large mirror. The bar extended about twenty feet before making a hard right angle and extending another ten, tucked nicely in the corner. Trish and Lucia, his two best bar tenders wouldn't be around for another few hours which meant he'd have the kid alone for a bit. Dante _really _liked that idea. The three stages and dance floor were dark, leather booths ranging from black to red sat around the stages and some conspicuously in darkened corners for those who wanted a little privacy. The DJ booth suspended high above their heads-Lady was well known her awesome mixes and light shows. He made his way up the carpeted stairs leading to the second floor aka the VIP area, he entertained her all the time, it was no secret Dante loved to _entertain_. Guess tonight might be different unless Dante locked him in his bedroom, no one would bother him then. Dante stopped in his tracks_ what the hell_ talking as if this kid is going to stick around or something. He shook the thought from his head, perhaps he could persuade the kid to stick around for a couple days seeing as how he fell from the sky and all, kid probably didn't have anywhere to go, Dante thought to use that to his advantage and what Dante wanted Dante got.

Little did he know Nero was looking for him.

Dante flipped on the overhead light already set to dim from the previous night, laying the teen gently on a red leather couch he propped a pillow under his head. Dante still leaned over him making him comfortable, he inhaled deeply taking Nero's scent into his system-cinnamon, purity, and innocent. Dante was in _love._ then he noticed the soft blue glow emitting from the teens covered arm, Dante pushed the covering away, the glow intensified,

"What do we have here." just a whisper.

The red scaly hide covered his knuckles then shifted to thick plates as more of his arm was revealed. His fingers totally free of the thick hide. Dante turned his palm over in his hand, it glowed brighter from contact. He laced his fingers with the glowing blue feeling the power flowing through the arm, loving the contrast of skin tones. From the angle Nero was laid at the odd arm was pulled across his stomach when Dante sought to examine it. The fabric of his gauzy shirt caught the edge of a scale causing the body of Nero's shirt to rise slightly leaving a thin slit of supple skin exposed, this did not go unnoticed by the devil. He gently removed his fingers from his hand and lightly traced the slit with the pad of his thumb, soft and smooth just like he thought. He pushed the shirt slightly higher keeping his eyes on the teens face hoping he wouldn't awaken and when he showed no sign of change Dante shifted his gaze to the pale skin, dancing his fingertips eagerly across the exposed flesh, the lightly sculpted abs. He licked his lips, the tantalizing flesh Dante had the greatest urge to taste. He smirked before dipping his head down trailing his tongue lightly across his stomach circling his navel, savoring his sweet taste, planting his lips here and there suckling slightly. Nero's stomach sucked in from a sharp intake of breath but still he didn't awaken, Dante grinned when a small moan escaped the form below him then a deeper moan as Dante snaked his tongue into his navel sucking on the surrounding skin, the elicit sound went straight to the elders groin. He had to be careful not to mark the boy, yet…

Dante reluctantly pulled away from the skin hearing a door open and shut downstairs then the sound of heels on the stairs. Trish appeared moments later just in time to witness Dante fixing the boys shirt and pulling a blanket over him. She approached from behind, peering over the others shoulder, making a small approving sound in her throat,

"Ooh, he looks yummy, Dante, where did you find him?"

He gave a low growl, warning her to back off, "He's not for you Trish, I know your appetite."

"And I know yours…" She teased, hands on his shoulders, "Just a small taste Dante, I'll be gentle."

He eyed the blonde succubus, "No Trish, be a good girl wont you?"

She pouted slightly, he never let her have any fun! But she backed off fearing his wrath if she didn't. Dante stood shrugging the woman away and held a finger to his lips asking her to be quiet and pointed to the open kitchen. Surrounding windows flooded the large white kitchen with late afternoon light. Trish immediately rummaged through the fridge finding old pizza and beer, she shut the fridge sighing, if she wanted alcohol she could just go down stairs,

"So, where'd you find him?"

Dante cracked open a beer, swallowed half before setting it on the counter beside him,

"He fell from the sky."

She gaped at him, "You serious?"

He nodded and told her the rest,

"So you thought to bring him here?"

"C'mon Trish, you saw him, if I left him out there he'd be raped for sure or worse, he's pretty isn't he…" Dante smirked

Trish just rolled her eyes, "He's not a stray puppy Dante…" the devil shrugged,

"I don't know Trish, there's just something about him…"

It was her turn to smirk, "Yeah, he's an Angel."

**So... *hugs and kisses***


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this is late, had a busy week, please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: maybe in another life.**

***Angel-heavely being  
*angel-innocent **

Dante nearly choked on the mouthful of beer forcing down the brick of liquid giving Trish a deadpan look. She tried to hid her girlish giggly behind her hand,

"We're not talking sweet and innocent, you mean wings and halos?"

Trish shrugged still grinning, "We'll since I'm not allowed to touch, you'll just have to figure that out for yourself…"

He crossed his arms and huffed, "Not even a hint?"

She walked closer nearly leaning against the devil, "Now Dante, I can't give away all my secrets." That demandable succubus knew more than she is willing to tell, Dante ground his teeth together harshly.

Dante threw the now empty beer can near the trash can, missing it by a good foot,

"Why exactly are you here, your shift doesn't begin for like three hours."

She smiled sweetly, "I need the night off Dante."

"Like Hell! It's Friday, you know the rules, everybody works on Friday's busiest night of fucking the week!"

Trish brought her finger to his lips pressing gently, "Shh, Dante wouldn't want to wake the angel." She smirked before walking away, "I'll see you tomorrow sugar."

Dante crossed his arms, pouting like a child, thrumming his fingers agitatedly who in the hell could he call in. Let's see there's his twin, Dante shook his head furiously-Virgil is supposed to be in Europe, Patty isn't old enough, Nevan and Alstor is supposed to have a gig across town with their new band-Red Lightening, he'd have to go check them out some time and have them play here if they're any good. Dante stood ticking the names off on his fingers, everyone had an excuse why they couldn't help him whither it was legit or not. Lucia would literally kill him if he made her work the bar alone tonight.

Nero slowly opened his eyes, he couldn't understand why he felt so warm and comfortable; much different from the hard dorm bed in Mercy's Hall where only God knows how many young angels called the place home. He moved to sit up letting the soft fleece blanket fall loosely around him, his eyes adjusting to the relative darkness. The room was lavishly decorated. Along with the couch he'd been lying on there was also a loveseat and a couple overstuffed rather comfortable looking chairs-all the same dark hue of red. Under his feet was a black shag carpeting the likes of which he'd never seen before. Nero reached down running his fingers through the strands as if it were soft thick hair. It really didn't dawn on the teen that he should be worried about his current surroundings nor the fact that he felt oddly safe in its confines.

Nero sat back and thought for a moment. The last thing he clearly remembered his Gabriel shoving him through a portal and then landing hard. The events following were blurry to say the least. He rubbed the sleep from his blue eyes finally standing; time to find the owner of this domain perhaps get a few answers, not to mention he had a mission to see to. It was only now the teen became aware of the bone thrumming beat seeming to radiate from beneath his feet. He felt the need to press his ear to the floor but noticed the stairs first.

His foot on the first step, glowing fingers on the smooth wooden railing, his heart beat frantically he couldn't help but feel as if he were about to descend into the bowels of Hell-this in its self excited the teen. His hand slid down the banister taking each step one a t a time. The music (that's what the young angel assumed it was) grew louder with each step. The only music he'd ever been exposed to were the hymns of the choirs in Heaven, the praising of the Lord on High. But this with its rabid drums, deep bass and screaming guitars had to be the definition of evil. It was beautiful in a vulgar, violent way, euphoric in rhyme and rhythm, and absolutely sinful. Someone screaming words-lyrics almost as an after thought, guitars melded in a heavy melody.

Nero stopped halfway down the stairs, eyes closed soaking in as much as he could. Once he found the courage to open his eyes he had a perfect view of the club from his perch. Throngs of people meshed together, grinding, limbs flailing, intertwined with partners moving to the beat. Neon light-red blue and purple, sometimes a mix of greens and yellows flashed over the sweaty bodies. From what he could see they were not all human, some sported odd cat-like or wolf-like ears and tails while others had horns or even scales. Nero no longer felt so self-conscious about his odd arm, he rubbed it none the less.

From next to the bar Dante caught sight of the teen when he first came into view, seemingly entranced by the whole club scene. Surly a boy with his good looks and great body he'd been to a club before, right? He couldn't help but remember what Trish had said a few hours previous,

"Yeah, he's an _Angel_."

He was beginning to think she meant that more literally as he continued to observe the young man. Dante watched as he closed his cerulean eyes absorbing his surroundings, the bright blue emitting from his arm glowed brighter. Apparently the thing reflected his emotions, the elder smirked- he could have fun with that.

Nero wavered slightly on the stairs as if coming back to him self and rubbed his arm looking a bit lost. Dante hadn't stopped smirking, gulping down the rest of his beer it was now time to introduce himself properly to this _angel_. He pushed away from the glossy countertop sauntering to the nearby stairs, standing at the base hands on his strong hips,

"Hey kid, how's the noggin'?"

Nero's eyes locked onto his, this man looked so familiar but couldn't place his face for the life of him. He took a few more steps a velvet rope separating the two beings. Dante just thought to cordon off the stairs so no one would be tempted to enter his private quarters through most nights a dozen of more souls could be found occupying various pieces of furniture in various states of undress.

Nero blushed madly, he couldn't understand why, Dante moved closer unhooking the rope as he went and took the boy by the hand, "You look like you could use a drink." and towed Nero to the bar.

A drink? Nero rubbed the side of his nose with a glowing finger, the elder caught the action out of the corner of his eye and smirked. Damn this kid is too innocent for his own good. He pushed Nero onto a near by bar stool, Lucia eyed him moving closer to Dante the bar counter separating them. Nero's attention transfixed on the dance floor,

"So that's the kid Trish is talking about, he's cute Dante." The elder nodded keeping an eye on the kid, he's sure he isn't the only one to notice him, a few were staring a little to hard.

Dante walked to his side leaning a little to close, good thing Dante doesn't believe in personal space, Nero glanced up with a shy smile,

"What's you poison kid?"

Nero cocked his head slightly. Poison?

Dante clapped his shoulder, his looks said everything, he's yet to hear the teen speak but he knew that look.

"What do you want to drink, ya know, beer, whisky?"

Nero grew slightly red again, Dante could just imagine that face beneath him covered in sweat, moaning his name, the thought was almost to much for him. He shook it off refocusing back on the kid.

"You've never had a drink before have you?"

Nero shook his head, lowering his eyes, his hair fell feel into the blue orbs. Dante lifted his chin with a finger wafting his fingers through the soft white strands. Nero leaned into the gentle touch, it sent a strange tingling through his body, the elder leaned closer lips barely brushing the younger's ear as he whispered,

"There's a first time for everything." The heat radiated off the boy as Dante pulled away.

"What's your name?"

"Nero."

Just one simple word and Dante was gone, he had the voice of an angel. Spoken barely above a whisper.

"Nero, I like it, I'm Dante."

At that Nero jumped from the stool, he knew who the man was, his mission, this was the man's soul he's supposed to SAVE!

"Hold on, where's the fire kid?"

Nero turned to him, "Dante Sparda?"

Dante nodded. Nero closed his eyes and everything stopped, all movement, music, everything at a standstill, everything frozen. The body of Nero floated a few feet off the ground, just enough that Dante had to look up to meet his eyes. The intense light glowing from around him, pristine white robes covered his body,

Dante Sparda, I was sent to save you your soul!"

***hugs and kisses***


	5. Chapter 5

**Lost in the darkness, had to find my own way out.  
****No one waiting on the other side asking if I'm alright.  
****To see the light, what a lie.  
****Only darkness surrounds me,  
****And I can't seem to shake off that cold feeling inside.**

**(Anniversary of my death- A.M.) **

"_**Dante Sparda, I was sent to save you your soul!"**_

Dante was silent for all of half a second letting the boys words sink in before he was literally clutching the bar counter for support, laughing fit to fall over. Holding his side with his free hand, banging his forehead on the smooth surface. I mean the man was laughing his ass off much to the young angels dismay. Dante's knees began to buckle from lack of oxygen, laughter coming out almost like wheezing, tears streaming down his face.

Nero huffed crossing his arms, a slight pout appeared on his perfect petal pink lips. He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. He wasn't supposed to be laughing at him, he was supposed to be taking this seriously. Sure others had laughed at him before, even talked about him behind his back, but this, this was different-this was embarrassing, the tears began to build in the youngers blue pools as his light dimmed gradually, darkness taking over his heart.

Dante's laughter teetered off to a light snicker as he regained his breath and stopped all together taking in the look on the boy's face. Nero tried to blink away the oncoming tears as one successfully slid down a pale cheek, his cursed hand glowing a pale shade of blue. The elder regained his composure sliding onto the bar counter, legs dangling off the edge he sighed rubbing his hands across his face.

"You're serious, aren't you?"

Nero swallowed what was left of his pride landing gently on the floor, robes returned to his casual cloths as movement and life started in the silent club. Nero took one glance at Dante and made for the door, never in his life had he felt so low. He knew it was his mission to save the mans soul but right now he wanted as far away from him as he could get.

"Hey kid, wait!"

Dante called after the kid, who didn't seem to hear him for the noise in the night club or simply ignoring him. He disappeared out the door and into the night darkened city streets. The elder rubbed his temples feeling a headache coming on, if the kid was as naïve as he thought he was the city streets were no place for him to be especially after midnight.

Nero ran, he didn't care where he was running to but he ran knowing full well he couldn't return to Heaven until his mission had been completed-not that he was in any kind of hurry to get back but he did not want to be here either. He could barely see through the tear blinded eyes. The night air cool and refreshing against his flushed face. Nero slowed to a walk getting a grip on his rampaging emotions and decided to take in the sights around him, the neon lights and sounds were simply breath taking. Even this late at night there were people every where, some walking by hand in hand, others sitting inside all night cafés or bars possibly catching up with or making new friends. Scantly clad men and women lined street corners attracting passing cars with the promise of 'a good time'. Nero passed by hands stuffed as deep into the pockets of his faded jeans as they could go, mostly trying to hid the growing glow of his exposed flesh.

He twirled in a circle gazing up at the massive buildings, he'd have to remember to visit this place again once it was daylight. Nero crossed a few more street lighted intersections, aimlessly wandering when the thought finally hit him, he didn't know where he was going or how far from the other man he'd already ran. And on top of all that he didn't have a fucking clue as to where he was.

The young man leaned against the side of an unnamed abandoned building, the windows dark, a few even broken. He sighed deeply, running his human hand through his hair, the strands falling haywire as he slid to his butt on the concrete knees pulled to his chest. Here he was alone, very alone and it unnerved him. His lightly glowing limb cradled between his drawn up legs and stomach, the other across his knees chin resting on top.

Then the events of the night began to sink in, now that Nero was calm he decided it was a stupid idea to run from Dante. Dante who was a half-demon and probably seen it all, and himself going all out to try and impress the man in all his white light and glory and he, himself is not even a full fledged angel, yet. Nero buried his face in his arm shaking his head, almost laughing to himself when he feels fingers wafting through his white hair…

Dante shook his head, he had to go after the damn kid whether he liked it or not, he couldn't let anything bad happen to the little shit now that he knew the truth about who he really was. And seeing the kids expressions to the world around him, this was no doubt his first time to earth. Dante had been back and forth between Hell a couple times and the drastic changes in environment and citizens is a bit drastic. He couldn't begin to imagine what Heaven must be like, but if all the residents look liked Nero, hell, sign him up any day. But right now he had to search out the pale youth before something bad happened to him in the city.

He tapped the bar getting Lucia's attention, she looked over as he motioned to the door. She narrowed her eyes at him and started over. She leaned across the counter only inches from her bosses face,

"First, you make me work by myself on the busiest night of the week. Now you're leaving?"

"I gotta go after the kid, he took off."

Dante could see the questions in her glowing angry eyes realizing she couldn't remember if the two had been fighting enough for the boy to run off of the fact the Dante could have said something stupid (not uncommon) to make the boy leave. But the fact that she didn't catch it means something is a little off.

"I'll explain when I get back…if you need help, coax Lady down from her booth, I gotta go before that brat gets into trouble." With that he slinked out the door completely oblivious of the lewd hand gesture Lucia threw in his direction but turned back to her costumers rocking her voluptuous curves to the pounding music as she poured untold amounts of alcohol for the crowd.

Dante walked out into the cool night air trying to catch a whiff of the boys scent but the breeze was coming from behind pushing any smells farther away from his enhanced senses. Still he caught a scent of something familiar and headed off in the direction he'd hoped the boy hadn't taken. Devil May Cry wasn't situated in the best part of town, part of its appeal. But what waited a few blocks farther down the street was much worse, especially to someone of Nero's upbringing. Drugs, hookers, pimps looking for new blood, rapers, murderers…you name it, it was waiting not to far away. His scent grew stronger, damn the kid, he'd headed right into the heart of the worst part of the city. The man sighed for about the hundredth time since meeting the young look-a-like, hands going instinctively to the pockets of his leather trench. Ebony and Ivory discreetly hidden from view just incase he needed them. The jacket had been designed to holster the firearms and to keep prying eyes at bay.

Dante kept on, the scent getting a bit stronger as he continued, he'd walked theses streets a million times of more, most of the prostitutes knew him well-men and woman alike. Sex and love don't require a gender. As he passed he was recognized on the spot a few smiles and winks later he learned the kid did in fact pass by this way.

Nero looked up into the face of the person who's fingers passed through the soft strands of his hair. The man wore a white collar and a black robe and Nero knew he was a priest and smiled. The man had kind brown eyes and dark hair sprinkled with grey, a goatee of the same color trimmed and neat and plastered a fake concerning smile on thin lips,

"Father." Nero muttered.

The man crouched before the unsuspecting youth, tilting his chin up with two fingers,

"Yes my child, what has you on the streets this late at night?" His breath smelled of the cheap bourbon he'd consumed only moments before. His first thoughts-this kid is absolutely gorgeous, he'd be a top seller in no time.

"I ran, I ran away…" barely a whisper from the youth.

The _priest_ stood extending his hand to the young man. Nero studied his hand then the mans face for a moment before taking it. There was no reason not to trust a man of the cloth, a street wise servant of God.

"Come my little lost lamb, I can offer you salvation." wrapping an arm around the boys shoulders to help lead him along. Fingers idly playing with the this fabric of the boys shirt. He lead Nero down a nearby ally, filled with trash and nothing more,

"This way my son." His hand moved lower to the boys waist fingers sliding beneath the shirt to caress the sot after soft skin.

Nero didn't like this, the man gave off mixed signals, first helping and now touching. Nero wanted to turn, to run away. This wasn't like Dante's touches, theses seemed more aggressive. He tried to wiggle away from the man who only grasped him tighter, fingernails digging into the soft skin causing Nero to whimper slightly from the unexpected pain.

"Now be a good boy, my son, and this will all be over soon and you will belong to me." He slammed the lithe body against the nearest brick wall, covering it with his own heavier form, pinning Nero's arms,

"You're very pretty boy, you'll make me a lot of money." His lips descended to the exposed flesh of the boy's neck, sucking and biting. For the moment Nero had been to stunned to move but now with fear and anger rising he began to thrash around trying to break the mans hold. He tore his lips away from the sweet skin and back handed the youth hard enough the bust his lips. Fire whipped through Nero's cheek on contact then the coppery taste of his own blood as it seeped into his mouth, what had he gotten himself into here. Nothing like this was ever covered in his classes, what was he to do in a situation where he had no control of the outcome? Fighting back caused him pain-like nothing he'd ever felt before. Now, more than ever he wished he hadn't ran from Dante.

The man flipped Nero slamming him once again into the wall this time face first. He wouldn't take the boy, not yet. Taking a quick survey of his surroundings, his eyes had adjusted to the dark sometime ago, he made out the outline of a piece of discarded cloths line, perfect. He bound the youths hands tight behind his back, the laminated rope cutting into the pristine skin. Then turned him to face him once again.

Humiliation is the first key to breaking a person.

He pulled Nero away from the wall by the front of his shirt then forced him to his knees. The tears leaking down the flushed cheeks mixing with the blood from his lips were to much for the so-called savior of man to take. His erection had been straining since first laying eyes of the kid. He pushed the flaps of the robe aside, and with a quick slight of hand had his dripping cock released from the confines of the black slacks. He leaned foreword once again taking a painfully tight grip on the white hair arching his neck back at an extreme angle,

"Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way, open that pretty little mouth and I wont be too hard on ya."

Nero shook his head defiantly keeping his lips sealed tight, he didn't know the intentions of this man but from his position in the filthy trash strewn black ally he knew it couldn't be good and he wasn't willingly going to let this man do anything to him if he could help it.

He sighed, "I always get the hard headed ones, oh well…" he stood back letting his hand fly again and again before forcing open the boys mouth and shoving his rock hard cock inside as far as it could go. Nero let out a muffled scream at the sudden intrusion not to mention the hand gripping his hair had tightened considerable. The other hand griped his chin forcing his mouth wider and unable to clamp down on the mans dick. He began to harshly fuck the virgin mouth forcing his head back and fourth while thrusting deeply nearly gagging the young man. Spit slopped down the boys chin, Nero raised his eyes taking in the mans appearance, his head flopped back as the tight holds and furious thrusting continued, Nero still trying to get away. The stranger seemed to be enjoying the harsh treatment being inflicted on the boy. After a moment of the man feeling heated eyes on him he turned his gaze to the boy so submissively on his knees. Blue eyes filled with hatred, his own cock going in and out of the sweet hot mouth, he got harder if possible, now moaning nearing his completion.

Dante rushed forward a stirring in his gut telling him to hurry. He'd picked up Nero's scent stronger not to long ago but now it was mixed with salt and iron- the only thing Dante could think of was tears and blood. What had the damned kid gotten himself into. It wasn't long before the sounds of skin striking skin caught his attention along with the whimper at such abuse. But it was Dante's nose that scent him down the same ally where his enhanced vision gave him a full view of where his little angel had wandered.

Usually a sight like this, in this part of town wouldn't have been much of a surprise to anyone passing by, but the fact that Dante knew both men involved caused his blood to boil. The young angel on his knees, hands bound behind his back being face fucked by one of the largest flesh sellers in the city. And the nam to enthralled in his own completion didn't hear the advance of the devil.

Dante cold cocked the bastard just as his orgasm hit sending cum into Nero's mouth and over his lips and chin. He gagged and spit, the hand released his hair his head fell forward,

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!" Nero knew the voice, gravelly and deep, now laced with anger and something more, something Nero had never heard-possessiveness. Nero raised his head in time to see the red clad devil lift the man off his feet throwing the body across the ally where it crashed into the opposite wall with a sickening crunch of bone. The body slumped to the floor, unmoving. Nero watched as the body remained still only to fill hands gently lifting him to his feet. He turned back now facing his savior. The rope around his wrist was finally released, a sharp pain accompanied the removal as blood was once again allowed to flow through the appendages, cruel red marks remained.

His tears were now flowing freely whether it was for being saved or for Dante seeing him in such a state he didn't know. A hand came up to gently cup a reddening cheek, soft pressure applied as the blood and semen was wiped away releasing the material was from Dante's own shirt. The boy buried his face in the elders chest, Dante easily picked him, cradled close, whispering words of comfort. Nero wrapped both arms tightly around his neck,

"I'm s-sorry D-Dante…" barely audible through tears and sniffles.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for kid, you didn't do anything wrong." Dante shifted the boy to hold him closer, his scent was slowly becoming something he didn't want to be without.

**I apologize for the wait on this update, I usually don't take this long and I really don't have an excuse except for the fact this story was lost to me for a while, I can't honestly say I've found it again. I'll try to update again soon but until then *hugs and kisses***


	6. Chapter 6

**I swear when I started writing this, it had some kind of a point and a plot. Damned if I know what happened to it. Right now I'm just going along for the ride. **  
**I know Nero is really timid in this, he's an Angel with no earthly experience, so he's supposed to be. Flame if you want, I could care less- I do this for my very own enjoyment and if you're kind enough to leave me a nice review then I wuv you and you can have a cookie (baked them myself) and if not, then you can burn with your flame.**

**Disclaimer: they ain't mine**

The trek back to Devil May Cry was uneventful to say the least, save for the uncharacteristic wide grin on Dante's face and the delicate way he held the boy in his arms made for a surprising picture.

The club mostly empty by the time they retuned, the sun barely rising in the horizon. Lucia leaned across the bar counter sharing a dwindling joint with Lady as music played on automatic on a much lower volume in the background. They both turned to greet the half devil as he entered the club with Nero still clinging tightly to him. The two femmes raised their eyebrows simultaneously, Dante tipped his chin in a silent hello before starting up the stairs. Once inside his apartment, Dante set Nero on the same couch the boy had woke earlier on. The boy relinquished his death grip from around his saviors' neck. Dante returned moments later with a warm washcloth and a first aid kit, gently tipping the boys' chin up he gently wiped away the remains of blood, cum, and tears. His eyes puffy and red from crying, the elder knew he was shaken more than anything.

Nero felt the warm cloth against his skin, the man applying the careful treatment being far more tender than he thought possible. Dante dabbed along his lower lip where the blood still seeped from the split. Nero watched intently as the rag moved from his lip to the abrasions on his human wrist, turning it this way and that inspecting the damage. The cord had been wrapped several times around the delicate flesh two out of three of the cuts were actually bleeding slightly; they needed to be cleaned and wrapped. Still holding his hand Dante reached for the first aid kit setting next to the boys thigh pulling out gauze and alcohol wipes. Pulling one of the soaked wipes free from its package, he increased his grip on the boys hand to catch his attention.

"I need to clean this, I'm not gonna lie kid, it's gonna hurt." Nero nodded.

The first swipe made him jump, the cold sting of the antiseptic soon had him whimpering trying to pull his hand from the iron grip Dante had placed upon it. Nero bit his abused lip stopping the cry trying to force its way out. The elder, smelling the sharp spike of fresh blood, looked up. Dante gave a gentle smile and ran his thumb across Nero's lip freeing it from his teeth.

"Hey, none of that." He gently took Nero's chin in his hand and planted a soft kiss on the crimson stained lips running his tongue across the split tasting the sweet blood. Dante expected the boy to pull away, instead Nero leaned forward opening his mouth to the elder. Dante ended the kiss before it got too heated mentally slapping himself. Nero's cheeks flushed bright, he couldn't hold the others gaze. Dante smirked and went back to caring for the injured wrist. Carefully wrapping a protective layer of gauze and landing a quick kiss to the underside of the wrap he moved onto the other. Threading his fingers through the glowing digits he could not find any trace of injuries on the abnormal limb. The hard plates had protected the underlying vulnerable skin. Dante murmured low in his throat, turning his palm face up, gently tracing circles in the center, starting small growing bigger then back again. The erratic heartbeat of the teen finally slowed to a normal rate, breathing even out and the shaking altogether stopped. When Dante looked up Nero had his eyes closed, lips parted slightly, his face would be nice and bruised come morning, he let out a low growl at the image before him. The kid really was too damn cute for his own good.

Nero's eyes slid open, an all too familiar sensation washing over him as he noticed the shimmering air. The area expanded and fluxed right behind Dante whose head was still bowed examining the ever brighter glowing appendage not to mention the slow easy patterns being drawn along his sensitive palm. All the tension just seemed to ooze from his body at the sensuous touches the elder administered. Glancing down at the elder he couldn't help but notice the corners of his lips twitching up.

Dante was knocked from his musings as the door downstairs was slammed, he reluctantly released Nero's hand and stood. Trish had returned, pissed as hell about something, he really wasn't in the mood to handle her right now, he wanted to take care of his boy. He reached out lightly gripping the boys chin,

"Stay put, m' gonna find ya something to sleep in."

Nero nodded as a rough padded thumb caressingly passed over the already bruising flesh of his cheek.

Dante vanished around the corner and the kid could almost hear yelling from downstairs but not quite loud enough to make out what the famine voice was screeching about and completely knocked from the thought when a hand roughly grabbed for him turning his face. His eyes meet but barely registered the anger brewing in the steady green eyes of his professor.

"Gabriel, what are you doing here." He managed to choke out after a moment.

"What happened to you, boy?" The words were spat, causing the young angel to assume what had happened to him had been his own fault even when Dante had reassured him he'd done nothing wrong. Nero shrunk back from the glare, never before seeing his mentor in such a state,

"I-I was a-atta-acked." He stuttered.

"Dante…" through gritted teeth, the Angel seethed, dropping the boys chin in the process and started off in the direction the other had wandered. Nero made a grab for him, barely catching the arm of the loose robe but it was more than enough to catch the Angels attention,

"No, Gabriel!"

Said Angel shoved the boy off, bringing his hand back, posed to strike. Dante returned to the room just in time to stop the attack.

The Archangel stood practically fuming before the cowering boy, Dante rushed between them shoving the angelic entity to the ground. Trish arrived a moment later standing between the devil and the angel, her hand out to Dante bidding him to stay.

"Trish, this is no concern of yours!" The Angel countered. Dante cocked his head, how the hell does this guy know Trish?

Gabriel turned his rapt attention back to the boy, "When I have finished, you WILL be returning to Heaven by my side, is that clear Boy!" Nero cast his eyes way in shame but Dante caught the sideways glance aimed at him, the boy wanted to stay. Dante's anger began to take hold again, he didn't give a good god damn who or what this guy was but no one was going to talk to Nero like that!

"Trish?" she glanced at Dante shaking her head, being able to read the rising tension in his voice.

"I'll explain later Dante but for right now, you're going to have to trust me." He nodded turning back to the boy blocking the Angel from his line of sight.

Trish turned her full attention back to Gabriel, "You need to calm down Gabriel."

She pressed forward taking him by the arm, leading him downstairs where she seated him at the bar. Standing before him hands planted firmly on her hips, her no nonsense stance. The other two women had vacated the bar at the request of the blonde before she rushed upstairs.

"I am an ambassador between Heaven and Hell, how dare you tell me this isn't any of my concern. Dante being of the Sparda bloodline-practically a prince of Hell this is damn well my concern! You will not be taking Nero anywhere with you, he wants to stay and I have not seen Dante taken with someone in such a long time-the boy was sent here for him." Trish sighed sitting just to the left of the angered Angel,

"Gabriel, level with me, we've known each other for such a long time, eons in fact. What is it about this child? He is not a heavenly being and no amount of time he has spent there has changed that."

It was now Gabriel's turn to sigh, a truth he was sworn to keep was about to be revealed to the one demon he'd ever allowed himself to fully trust. He breathed deep allowing himself a bit of comfort in taking on his own human form. Trish slid behind the darkened bar offering up a tumbler of bourbon, a few ice cubes floating on top. Gabriel gratefully accepted the strong drink, taking a long pull from the glass before refocusing back on the blonde demon, the faint smell of vanilla rose as he swirled the glass.

"We've seen quite a bit together, haven't we Trish…" it was more a statement than a question. She smiled resting her elbows on the counter top.

"Twenty years ago, Raphael and myself were sent to deliver a message, on our trek through the bowels of Hell a wailing caught our attention, wandering from our path we came upon a small bundle wrapped in a bloody swaddling cloth, I retrieved the bundle peering into the depths of the cloth, what I saw surprised me-bright blue eyes and pale skin…I couldn't leave the infant there, Raphael finished our mission while I returned to Heaven to care for my new charge, but the surprise that awaited me was not one that I had anticipated."

"His arm?"

A slight nod, "The child was born at least part demon, how much I don't think we'll ever know. But I couldn't bare to take him back to Hell, not with the innocence's so clear in his eyes. I confronted the problem immediately taking the infant before God, bide him let him stay. God agreed with a bit of reluctance seeing the demonic appendage. We hoped in time with the light of God would change the appearance and the child would not question his existence. Until that day we kept the arm safely hidden from prying eyes…that of course was not to be and I could not bring myself to tell the boy that he is in fact part demon…"

Trish refilled his glass, chewing her bottom lip, "So why send him to earth, after Dante?"

He let his head rest against the palm of his hand, "I thought that if Nero could reach Dante, save his soul, it would prove to the young man no matter what we are born from does not dictate who we are to become…cushion the blow when I have to tell him exactly what his heritage is."

"So you thought pitting the child against Dante was a good idea?" Gabriel let his forehead slid to the cool polished surface of the counter, "he needed to get out of Heaven, he was about to crack Trish, I could see it in his eyes. I thought if I put him near you he'd be safe. He needed some excitement, not the mundaneness of Heaven when one isn't given the option of leaving…I didn't figure on him getting hurt, I should have warned him against such things not sheltered him!"

Upstairs, Dante had heard every word, listening intently after setting Nero to lie in his own soft bed covering him with the heavy comforter promising he'd return after a while. He sat at the top of the staircase, he was sure Trish knew of his presence but denied to say anything fore she'd just turn around and tell him everything that was said anyway. Dante leaned forward, elbows an his knees. So the kid is really a demon, that made Dante smile.

Trish covered Gabriel's hand with her own, "Then let him stay, Dante will take care of him, I've never seen him so possessive so quick, he wont let anyone near him of that I can guarantee."

***hugs and kisses***


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry for the lateness and the shortness of this chapter. I know it's been a while since I've updated but here you go.**

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

Feeling his own eyelids grow heavy sitting there eavesdropping on the conversation in the bar Dante decided his day had been long enough. For a moment he debated sleeping on the couch but the look in the boys eyes when he asked him to stay was too much for the grown man to handle. Slipping on a pair or red silk sleep pants he spooned behind the young man keeping the heavy comforter between their bodies. Dante wrapped an arm possessively around the smaller male bringing him as close to his own body as he could at the moment. The elder sighed deeply letting sleep take him just listening to the rhythmatic breathing of his Angel. The kid had been scared, there was no doubt about it, but the overwhelming need to protect the young man was something Dante was not accustomed to. It was something about Nero that called to him, some lonely place in his heart that hadn't been filled in forever. Just staring at the kid brought a smile to the elders face and Dante couldn't imagine being without the boy in his life. It was those thought that scared the great Dante. The Angel hadn't been in his life a full two days yet and Dante never wanted him to leave. Pushing those thoughts aside until a later time the half demon found solace in a dreamless sleep.

Downstairs Trish and Gabriel where still going at it. The Angel had stood from the stool, began pacing, hands folded behind his back, murmuring to himself; one hand occasionally waving aimlessly in the air as if swatting invisible flies. Trish stared on, absentmindedly shaking her head, she'd seen Gabe in this mode more than once. He was arguing with himself, justifying something only he found logical. The lady demon watched on, a bemused smile tugging at the corner of her lips. He stopped head hung forward, hands covering his face,

"I can't."

Trish barely heard the mumble face cinched in a disconcerting frown, "Gabe." his name rose cautiously from her lips. He took one look at her the tears visible in his green eyes,

"I can't." the two words were repeated just before the Angel bolted up the stairs. His form had turned translucent. It took Trish a moment to realize what just happened and took off after him taking the steps two at a time but she was too late. By the time she caught up with the renegade Angel he was standing over the bed Dante and Nero slept in. Nero had shifted in his sleep turning to face the half demon holding him so tightly in his arms. They were so close, breathing the same air, warm breaths ghosting over each other's flesh. Nothing short of phantom kisses.

Gabriel reached out to the boy, fingers barely touching the platinum locks, Nero mumbled incoherently in his sleep, Dante pulled him closer if possible. The archangel took one glance over his shoulder as Trish appeared behind him,

"I can't let this happen, I'm taking him home." The words echoed, hollowed, carried on the wind. He gently touched the boys cheek turning him as lucent as his superior. Dante forced to stay asleep by a simple mind trick never knew the boy left his grasp. With Nero now nestled safely in his arms he gave on last fleeting glance at Trish before a light appeared from above surrounding the two and they vanished within its confines.

Dante sighed contentedly gripping the comforter, Trish sighed letting a single tear roll down her cheek as she turned from the bedroom.

_Next Morning (Heaven)_

The illusion of comfort and a warm embrace were lost as soon as Nero opened his eyes. Instead of staring into the face of the man that saved his life he blinked rapidly trying to rationalize why he was wrapped in Gabriel's arms in the archangel's personal chambers. He thrashed, pulling away, enough movement to rouse the Angel. Gabriel woke with a start,

"Nero calm down, you're safe now."

Nero shook his head rapidly, this wasn't right, he's supposed to be with Dante, those were supposed to be Dante's arms he woke in. Nero's legs tangled in the white sheets as he fumbled to rise only to fall with an 'oof' after loosing his balance hitting the marble floor hard enough to make his head throb. Nero held the back of his head glaring accusingly at his elder who stared at him from over the edge of the bed,

"Where's Dante? What'd did you do to him?" the boy demanded.

Gabriel cocked an eyebrow, "Do not use that tone of voice with me Nero, you know better." His voice reprimanding. Nero wouldn't lower his gaze, he was supposed to be on earth with Dante not in Heaven with Gabriel. He could feel the first hot tears slip down his pale cheeks as realization set in that he may never see Dante again.

_(Same morning, Dante's bedroom)_

Dante woke with a smile, feeling more rested than…hell, he couldn't remember the last time he had such a good night's sleep. He reached out to pull the young man closer only to come up empty handed. He cracked an eye patting the spot, Nero was definitely not there,

"Hey Kid." He called to the empty room. After last night he didn't think the boy should be out of bed yet even though it was going on nearly noon.

He tried again, this time sitting up, "Nero."

Still no answer. Dante threw the covers off and began the search around his apartment only to come up empty handed. Maybe the kid wandered downstairs. Dante shrugged heading down the stairs only to be greeted with a mass of blonde hair splayed across the bar top. Trish was sitting behind the bar her head face down resting on the arms, she seemed to be asleep. Dante cocked his head to one side, his sleep addled brain couldn't understand why the hell Trish was sleeping at the bar. He reached out shaking her none too gently. The demon woman woke with a start. But visibly relaxed when her eyes meet Dante's. he gazed around the expanse of the empty club,

"You seen the kid?"

He was answered with silence. He turned back to the woman whose eyes were cast to the floor,

"Trish?"

"He took him Dante, Gabriel took him home."

The words took more than a minute to sink into the devils head, then realization hit, he grabbed hold of the counter to keep his knees from buckling. He felt cold, empty, that kid had touched something inside of him and last night he wanted nothing more than to keep a hold of the boy forever,

"You have to take me there, I have to get him back."


	8. AN

**this is just a short A/N for all my fans. i'v changed my name from furesesse1 to Bleeding101. i thought it was time for a change. i will be updating this fic shortly so don't worry. hugs and kisses.**


End file.
